Dream Reader
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: Ravio's always had dreams about Hilda. However, this one proves too strange and Ravio sets out on a quest to find out what it means. Hildio/Hildavio


"_Everything I've done...I've done for you, your highness"_

"_My loyalty lies with you Princess"_

"_**Hilda...I love you-"**_

"AAAAAH!" Ravio woke up in a cold sweat. Shreerow, frightened by the noise, squacked loudly and shot up into the air. However, once realizing that there were no intruders, Sheerow turned back to his bunny buddy and started to chew him out,

"Ahh..." The boy rubbed his head, "Sorry buddy, my bad...Just had a strange dream is all..." Sheerow stopped chirping enough to notice the blush on his cheeks.

"Whuzzat? Am I sick?" Ravio quickly placed a hand on his head, "I dont feel sick. Do I look sick buddy?" Shreerow brought over a handheld mirror,

"Oh!" Ravio's reflection was of a sleepy eyed, disheveled boy...with a large blush on his cheeks. So large that it could have been mistaken for a cold of some sort, "Sheerow I'm all red!...Yes, I know you're not blind buddy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...but...why am I-" Ravio went even redder, "Oh..." Ravio now got out of bed and sat on the edge...his head facing down, "Sheerow buddy...I had the strangest dream..." Sheerow, noticing the slight change in the mood, flew down and sat on top of the bed as well. Ravio laughed uncomfortably, "I...I had a dream about Hilda..."

That wasn't a strange event. Ravio was always having dreams about Hilda, how he was saving her or proving how courageous he was to her or just sitting with her. He often told Sheerow about these dreams. After all, Hilda was his only other friend besides Sheerow...practically the only girl he knew in this world, so it made sense that he would have dreams about her. However, given Ravio's expression, this dream must have been different.

"Ya see...we were walking along the river-chasm...and we were having a picnic...and...I was sitting next to her and...she hugged me," Sheerow's eyes widened. He knew Hilda to be one of the most introverted and cold people he knew. She barely laughed! A hug was completely out of the question. Ravio looked at Sheerow,

"Hey, hey! She can be nice sometimes!" Ravio said in her defense, knowing what Sheerow must have been thinking, "But," he turned his face back to the ground, "While she was hugging me you know what she said? 'Ravio, you're the cutest guy I've ever seen!' and then she laughed. And then I guess I woke up," Sheerow was dumbstruck. That was a pretty strange dream. Hilda would never say that to anyone! Sheerow would have screamed too. Ravio laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head,

"I guess I overreacted a little, but it was pretty shocking. I mean, Hilda's not a cold hearted demon monster but I've never seen her hug anyone...I guess what she said really shocked me..." He put his hands to his face but instantly pulled away once he felt how hot his cheeks were, "Buddy...is my face still red?" Sheerow nodded. Ravio sighed. He couldn't go back to sleep now, he would just be up all night pondering about it. He pushed himself off of the bed,

"Maybe I'm just getting a little sick...I'm gonna get some tea. You want something little buddy?" Sheerow shook his head. He didn't really have an appitite. Being a mythical bird and all. Ravio shrugged, his messy hair flying with the motion, "Suit yourself buddy," He grabbed his bunny cloak and striped scarf which rested on the chair and threw it on over his pajamas. He then looked at the clock,

"Ah...its 10:30...I know that the Outreach Shop closes at midnight...I think I could get there before they close," Ravio pulled the hood down so that the eyes of the bunny covered his eyes, and grabbed some rupees from the giant bag of his, "I shouldn't be gone long," Ravio grabbed the fire rod just in case though...it WAS kind of late, "Watch the place for me!" Ravio called out before closing the door.

Lorule was always a slightly dangerous place, whether in the morning or in the evening. However, Ravio's house was at the top of a steep hill, the base of it guareded by Sheerow's friends, so he had little to worry about, when it came to thieves. As he walked down the path, his mind started to wander back towards this dream. He didn't want to tell Sheerow this but...after Hilda had called him cute...he...he had kissed her! That's why he screamed. It was completely wrong of him, her servant, to have such throughts about her! It must be illegal! I mean, not much was illegal in Lorule nowadays, but surely that must be! That's why he couldn't tell Sheerow. Not that Sheerow would rat him out, but he needed to come to terms with what that dream meant first…

Ravio was now off of his property and was on the shady dark path that led to the Outreach Shop. The Outreach Shop was just past the Witch's house and they sold all types of different items such as herbal teas and potions. Ravio felt that he needed some tea to calm his mind.

_But...But...why was I dreaming of kissing Princess Hilda! She's my friend! _His mind's eye flashed to an image of the Princess with her luscious dark hair that fell past her waist and her strong determined red eyes that shined like rubies. Her lips stretched into a concered frown as she thought diligently about ways to save her kingdom. _Shes...beautiful…._ Ravio sighed dreamlily before he realized what he was doing and shrieked again,

"No! Nononononono! AGH!" Ravio was running now. Forget the tea! This had escalated into something bigger. _I mean, the Princess isn't __ugly __ but… _ Ravio, to be honest had never seen Hilda in that way before. Hilda was Hilda. Scary, Powerful, controlling _beautiful, kind, dedicated Hilda _ Ravio screamed again before being punched in the face

Ravio fell to the ground, stars in his eyes. He shook his head but quickly reached for the fire rod,

"S-Stay back! I-I'm w-warning you! I-I know how to use this!" The bunny boy quivered.

"I should be telling you to stay back! You're the one running around screaming! Can't a witch get some peace and quiet around here!" Ravio opened one eye,

"A...A Witch…?"

"Yes a witch! Now can you please stop shriekeing! I need my beauty sleep,' Ravio now opened both eyes and got a good look at her.

And almost gagged.

The witch had white, almost the color of bone, saggy skin all over her face. Two bulgy black eyes, nappy white hair and a large nose. She also had strange blue hoop earrings in her ears and around her arms were large blue bracelets that eminated a strange power from them, Ravio could tell.

"Um...Miss Witch….maybe you can help me..." Ravio bowed graciously before looking her in the eye, "I need a service. Can you read and interpret dreams?"

The witch's eyes gleamed, "For a price of 50 rupees," Ravio's eye twitched. 50 rupees? for a measly dream reading? That was ridiculous. But Ravio knew that this would haunt him for a long time if he never looked into what the dream meant...and he could only go so far with his own analysis. So the bunny boy sighed and forked over two red rupees and two blue ones. The witch cackled,

"Excellent. Follow me, Bunny boy," She grinned as she pushed the boy into her abode and into a chair that was situated across from a desk,

The room was unexpectadly large for such a small exterior which unnerved Ravio to no end. The tent reeked of illegal magic. The witch sat across the desk in a chair and looked at Ravio.

"First thing's first Bunny boy. Take off the mask, so I can see your true self." Ravio froze. He never took off his mask in public...except when he was with Hilda,

"C-Can't we do this with my mask on…?"

"I need to be able to see your eyes. They are the windows to the soul and to your dream." Ravio, shook his head warily. Number one rule of living in Lorule; Never show someone your true face; only trouble awaits! But he had already paid her...and she seemed legit...An image of Hilda's fearless face appeared and all shreds of doubt washed away. He needed to find out what this dream meant. No matter what.

_For Hilda_

Ravio, who was shaking now, slowly pulled his hood off of his face. The Witch, seeing his dark hair and olive eyes smirked,

"Heh. Have any magic history in your lineage? You look like the son of a witch," Ravio shook his head,*

"N-Not that I know of...I never knew my parents," Ravio muttered, before turning back to the witch, "But...my dream please. That's what I paid for," The witch scolwed,

"You'll get what you paid for, Bunny boy!" Ravio whimpered and shrank back in his chair and the Witch laughed a bone rattling laugh. Ravio was now debating if he should run or not. The Witch's grey bulging eyes were now staring directly into his olive ones, and…

Suddenly, Ravio was begnning to feel sleepy,

"W-What's hapenning!? What's going on!" but all the witch did was laugh at his scared expression. Ravio immediatly knew that he had made a mistake. The witch's ugly face was sneering at him, ugly nose and all,

"Hilda..."

The bunny boy blacked out, with the cackle of a witch in the background,

"_Silly silly boy..." _

Ravio's eyes shot open, only to see blackness.

"Oh no...ohnonononono….Was I duped!" Ravio's eyes narowed in anger, "No! Ugh! Normally I'm more careful!" He angrily kicked the floor.

"_Ravio,_"Instantly the boy stopped his rampage at the sound of the voice,

"P-Princess Hilda…?'

"_Er...You may call me Hilda..._"

"O-Okay...P- I mean H-Hilda...where am I?"

"_I...I do not know...I am actually not Hilda, but a manifestation of your consiouness...I just sound like the Lorulean girl for the sake of convenience,_" Ravio's mind was reeling,

"Wait...waitwaitwait...you're telling me...I'm in my mind...and you're my mind talking to me in Hilda's voice?"

"_...In a manner of speaking...yes?" _

"What does that even mean? Why does my conscionce sound like a girl?!_" _Ravio moaned and put his hands to his face. He was even stranger than he thought.

"_Silence! You asked for this service and you are going to get it._" Ravio stopped moaning, "_I hear you had a strange dream?_" Ravio blushed and lowerd his head,

"Ah, well..um..I did...but...ah, this is kind of weird...I mean...my dream was about Hilda and you...kinda sound exactly like her..."

"_Forget that! Open your mind to this dream so that I may see!_" Ravio gulped and tried to bring back the strange memory. Almost instantly, the seting changed from a black abyss to the picnic scene which Ravio had dreamed of.

The sky was abnormally blue- the sky was always a shade of either orange - yellow or purple in Lorule- and the grass was soft and green- another abnormality. Also strange were the white flowers that were budding besides them.

Hilda was sitting on the blanket Ravio had spread minutes before, her legs crossed as she sighed in content,

"Lorule is so beautiful..." Her gaze focused on a baby flower. Ths Ravio in the dream and the Ravio that was conversing with his conscious both blushed at the same time, the same thought running through their heads.

"Not as beautiful as you are, my highness" Unconscioud Ravio blushed even further; How did he just voice his thought? He didn't open his mouth just now,

"I-I didn't just say that now did I?"

_"Your dream self just did,"_ Ravio flipped on his hood as a weak attempt to cover his tomato red face. A sigh from the voice of Ravio's unconsciousness could be heard. _"Keep watch Ravio, you may learn something important,"_ The bunny boy shook his head bashfully before slowly turning back to look at the dream,

Hilda had turned away from Dream Ravio, once he had said the compliment, but there was still a small smile on her face,

"Come sit here with me Ravio,"

"Gladly Princess!" Dream Ravio practically hopped over to the seat which Hilda patted for him on the blanket,

They both sat next to each other and Ravio soon felt a soft warmth and an urge in his stomach to get closer to the princess However, Dream Ravio was still Ravio and was still forbidden from touching his princess in any other colloqial manner,

Luckly Ravio would not have to agonize for long,

Hilda scootched over slightly closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, Dream Ravio smiled softly while Unconscious Ravio was spluttering and blushing and throwing a fit,

"W-What am I doing? This-This can't be, and and and Hilda! Wait! Waitwaitwait!" Ravio was turning bright red. He could feel all of the feelings and hear all of the thoughts of Dream Ravio:

_She"s so beautiful_

_How lucky am I to have such a wonderful dedicated girl like her_

_Hilda's so cute when shes asleep_

_I'm so glad to be so close to her_

_I wish we could snuggle more_

_Hilda..._

Dream Ravio grinned mischeviously, before becoming slightly more daring as he reached his arm over to Hilda's side and pulled her closer to him. Unconscious Ravio's eyes went wide as the princess gladly submitted and did not pull away or make a fuss, and that aching feeling of wanting to get closer to Hilda had immediatly subsided.

"Are you sure this is me Hilda? Not Link in a black wig and green contacts?"

However Hilda did not respond,

"Hilda?"

_"Silence fool," _the sharp vocie of the Lorule Monarch swung in full force and Ravio promtply fell over from the harshness, _"Take note of your counterpart here. You feel his feelings right? Describe them to me, so say I Hilda of Lorule,"_

Ravio turned away from the display, his eyes facing downward,"W-Well...I feel...really really warm...and my heart is beating really fast like its cleching cause thinking of hugging Hilda is so terrfying but so warm at the same time because..." Ravio trailed off,

"_I think...I thìnk I may just-,"_

"AUGH! H-Hey! Who said you could read my mind aloud!"

_"Fool, I AM your mind," _Ravio was quickly silenced and turned back to the scene. Oh, how his heart ached for his princess. That;s right _his_ princess.

Hilda looked up at Dream Ravio who was smiling goofily down at her, How lucky he was to get to be able to hug Hilda and go out with her on such a nice day as well. Hilda's face tinted red slightly,

"Ravio..." Hilda sighed in content as she closed her eyes. The sun was warm on them and soon Ravios eyes also began to fall. The bunny boy also rested his head on top of hers, perfectly content with the snuggle session,

_Princess...being this close...it feels so nice and warm..._

Dream Ravio thought in his head before also nodding off. Unconscious Ravio once more felt that clenching feeling in his heart as his cheeks grew red,

"H-Hey Hilda! What does this mean?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer yet wishing for a confirmation of his thoughts

_"Keep Watching..." _The sun quickly moved in the sky, it was a dream after all, and fast forwarded to Hilda and Ravio waking up from their mid day siesta. Dream Ravio was the first to stir,

"Eh...what time is it..." He looked at the sky which was still bright, "Must have been an hour or two..." he felt a pressure on his shoulder and saw Hilda there resting. Her face was relaxed of the normal tensions she faced every day ruling a kingdom at such a young age, but she still looked strong and authoritative,

Unconscious Ravio inched closer to the scene to get a better look, "H-Hilda..." Suddenly waves of thoughts were crashing through the unconscious bunny boy's head. Specifically the phrase,

_"I want to kiss her forehead"_

Unconscious Ravio's face was full fledge pink now, at first denying the thought but soon dazily smiling as he thought of how cute Hilda looked while she was asleep and how much cuter she would look if he kissed her awake. Plus through his connection with Dream Ravio, he felt his shoulder becoming stiff and he wanted to wake up Hilda as soon as possible, But-Uwaah! Why did Hilda have to be a princess!- Kissing your royal master was wrong! Ravio was practically a servant to Hilda, theres no way he would be qualified enough to-

_"Ravio, you're an idiot," _

"Ehhh?! How am I an idiot?"

_"If Hilda didn't like you more than a servant, would she be out here on a picnic with you, sitting in your arms,"_

"But...this is only a dream..."

_"Dreams originate from some subtance of reality. Obviously you and Hilda share a connection as friends of some sort. It is not a strict servant/monarch relationship"_

"You-You really think so Hilda?"

_"I know so. So say I, Hilda of Lorule_,"

Dream Ravio smiled softly, how cute would it be to have Hilda wake up to a kiss. He blushed though, He had never kissed her before so this was a pretty daunting step. Dream Ravio's face fell as his thoughts filled with 'what if's' and other doubts. Unconscious Ravio who also felt the depressing thoughts simultaniously had a deep blush on his face. Suddenly, he too had the inclination of wanting to kiss Hilda. He covered his lips with his scarf,

"Come on buddy! She's asleep! This is the perfect chance! Muster up your courage! Think like Link!"Ravio whispered-shouted in encouragement,

Dream Ravio gulped, his face bright bright pink (not to be outdone by the other Ravio's face) and he slowly leaned in and pressed his soft lips against the brow of Hilda's hair. He only held them for a millisecond before quickly pulling away but the goofy smile that resided on his face was enough to give away what he was thinking,

Ravio on the other hand was dying,

"AHAHAHAH ICANTBELIEVEIJUSTKISSEDMYBESTFRIEND AND IT FELT GOOD! Nononononono!" The bunny's hood was on and he was rolling around on the ground in a mixed puddle of fear, resent and pleasure, "HildaHildaHilda! Uwaah!" Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes,

_"Idiot what are you fussing about? You just kissed the girl you like? Why are you crying?"_

Eh?

_**EH?**_

Ravio stopped rolling around on the floor,

"I...I like Hilda...?"

"_Fool_!" Ravio grunted as a swift block of air charged him in the stomach, almost like a punch,

"Oof!"

"Mmh...Ravio...?" Suddenly Hilda began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. Hilda looked up at Ravio who was smiling goofily down at her, How lucky he was to get to be able to hug Hilda and go out with her on such a nice day as well. Ravio's blush hadn't faded and she looked at him questioningly for a second before turning away from him and giggling in the palm of her hand,

"Ravio, you're the cutest guy I've ever seen," Ravio bashfully scratched the back of his head,

"Um. Thanks...I try," The raven haired princess smiled at him before turning to his cheek and kissing him there.

Both Ravios gasped in shock, The Unconscious Ravio gently placing his hand on his cheek, eyes widened, the cheek where Hilda...where Hilda had kissed him...!

"I wouldn't mind a kiss from you Ravio," she turned away from his shocked face, a mild blush on hers, "Although the one on my forehead was nice..." Dream Ravio was mortified. She had been awake for that! Nuuuu! How embarassing! However, Dream Ravio looked at Hilda who would not make eye contact with him,

_Hmm...she must feel embarassed as well..._

_But...But can I do this..._

_If...If I really care for Hilda then.. _

Dream Ravio tapped Hilda on the shoulder. The princess turned to face him as Ravio placed a hand on her cheek, brought her face close to hers and

They bumped noses

Ravio choaked as his hads flew into his mouth. His face would never go back to its original color, that he was sure of.

Both Hilda and Dream Ravio sat there staring at each other. Blushes evident on their faces,

_Think like Link, Think like Link...! _

Dream Ravio shook his head of his embarassment and grinned once more, this time sucessfully pulling in Hilda for a kiss, It seemed like time froze as Dream Ravio pushed his lips against Hilda's.

Eventually, the scene began to glow white, until the tree, picnic blanket and two lovers were no longer able to be seen.

Ravio felt weak in the knees and sat down, Hood on.

"_Ravio_..."

"Hilda..." The air was silent, "Am...am I in love with you Hilda?" There was no response, "Now that I think about it, you've never been ridiculously cruel to me, you've stood by my side more times than I can count...when everyone else would have given up on me, you were there to encourage me...even though I wasn't the hero that you-Lorule was hoping for," Ravio was well aware of the prophecy...and his ironic role in it. "We've been together since we were young and I've always tried to keep you from falling into despair...you're my only friend Hilda and I've always cared for you as a friend but now..." Ravio let the sentence hang, "...Hilda?" A pause. Then.

_"What do you think Ravio?" _ A pause,

"I'm afraid to believe...what I think is true because to be honest...Hilda's my only friend...I don't want to ruin my friendship with her because...because..." Ravio choaked on his words as he flushed once more,

"_You don't have to tell her," _Ravio looked up, to where ever the voice was coming from

_"No...display your love through your actions. I'm sure Hilda will notice. Just...be by her side always..." _The masked Ravio after a moment, nodded his head,

"Y-Yeah..." Ravio sat there still, lost in thought for a moment, before standing up, brushing the dirt off of his robe, "I believe I am ready to go back now," A pause, then a sigh,

_"Good bye Ravio and Good Luck," _The wishful words reberverated across the space as the area began to fade to black,

_"So say I, Hilda of Lorule_"

"Ughhh..." a voice moaned. Ravio's face felt wet and sticky, he slowly opened his eyes to see...a puddle of drool...?

"HeeHee! Bunny boy are you awake?~" Instantly all of his memories came back to him and he yelped, jumping up instantly and hitting the witch that had been hovering over him, smack dab in the face,

"WHAT?! Why you! My nose! I think its broken!" The witch shrieked! Ravio scampered away from the table in fear and dashed away in an instant, "Bunny boy! I'll skin you alive when I see you! You've ruined my beautiful face! Sleep with two eyes open tonight!" The witch hollered, red in the face from anger. She watched Ravio run off like an actual rabbit, sprinting away as fast as he could,

"And don't let go of that girl of yours,"

As Ravio was running home, his hood flipped off of his head, exposing his red face,

_No matter what happens_

_I can't...tell her how I feel_

_No matter how close we are as friends_

_Because I am her vassel and a coward_

_And-And I'm not good enough for her and my duty lies with protecting her and the royal name_

_The most I can do is stay by her side_

_Hilda...you'll never know but everything I do and will do from this day..._

_Will be for you and you alone_

_Because..._

A tear fell from Ravio's face as he pushed himself to run faster

"I Love You"

* * *

Yayy! My first Legend of Zelda Story! I fell in love with Ravio as soon as he barged in after the fight with Hilda and Yuga! And I fell for Hildavio soon after! UGH! So cute! I have a thing for cowardly bunnies I think...first Yarne from Awakening now Ravio :3 Anyway, I have three other Hildavio stories that I'm working on that are 1/3 done each so they may go up soon but I'm literally dead, #thejuniorlife

Anyone else that has read my works, please comment if you saw my special cameo!

Sorry if everyone's a little OOC, my excuse is that Hilda's personality is warped cause its a dream so it'll be warped to fit Ravio's expectations (Also sorry that I cant spell conscious...that will be fixed as soon as I can get to a comput...wrote this entire baby on my tablet...but there is no spell check xD)

Chao for now!

GTC

*This is a reference to an upcoming Hildavio story that is in the works currently, where I go back into Ravio's past to explain how he got a hold of all of the items which he sells to Link. Obviously he didnt get them from the dungeons himself so In my interpretation he's the son of a witch...which explains how he is able to utilize such weapons and how he obtained the musty magical bracelet!


End file.
